smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
King Of The Smurfs (Hero Stories)/Part 2
Upon their return to the village, Brainy headed straight for his studio and closed the door behind him. "So I'm being smurfed at... huh, well, I'll show them I'm a very important Smurf!" Brainy loudly stated, causing the Smurfs standing outside his door to laugh hysterically. He opened up his door and dragged Harmony inside. "Harmony! You are a Smurf of great musical talent, correct?" Brainy asked him. Harmony smiled. "Yeah! Like I blow a heavy horn, dig?" he said before blowing into his horn and making a horrible noise, causing glasses on a nearby shelf to shatter. "I mean... you're a smurf with a higher calling! A Smurf of your caliber, Harmony, would feel very smurfed in a minor position! So I've decided to smurf you to a much more important position!" Brainy stated. "I am?" Harmony asked, unsure as to what he was getting at. "Yes! And I hereby appoint you the remarkable and unprecedented honor of smurfing you the official King Smurf's spokessmurf and newscaster!" Brainy stated again, handing Harmony a set of drums. "Like wow!" Harmony said, sounding delighted before his manner changed instantly. "Eh, who's King Smurf?" "Me, of course!" Brainy said whilst writing on a piece of parchment. "I'll assign you your first mission immediately! And then you'll go and smurf it around the village." "But... I play the trumpet and...," Harmony said as Brainy lead him out the door. "No, no, don't thank me! It's the very least I can smurf!" Brainy said with a smile as he pushed Harmony outside. Harmony looked around and noticed the village was full of Smurfs, so his banged his drum to get their attention. "Hear ye! Hear ye! Official law number one! All Smurfs shall respect and obey King Smurf, or else!" he stated as he read the parchment that Brainy had given him. Most of the other Smurfs were surprised, whilst others thought it was just a funny joke. "King Smurf?" Smurfette said sounding surprised. "He must be joking!" "No! I do the jokes around here," Jokey said before detonating the gift box he held in his hand. "See?" Clumsy was with Hefty and Greedy enjoying a nice lollipop. "Well, I've had just about enough of this!" he said to Hefty. Greedy thought he was referring to his lollipop, so he took it from his hand. "Don't worry, I'll finish it for you," Greedy said, giving the lollipop several licks. Hefty felt his anger inside grow some more, so he decided to give Brainy a piece of his mind. "Brainy? King Smurf?" Hefty said. "Huh! I'm gonna get to the bottom of this, and fast!" Meanwhile, Brainy was busy writing up a new law before Hefty decided to come barging in. "BRAINY SMURF!" Hefty shouted, causing Brainy to hide behind his desk. He just looked up at him. "If you think because Papa Smurf is gone you can do whatever you want, you're bananas!" Hefty said adamantly. Brainy decided to use this to his advantage. "Um, Hefty, you're absosmurfly right! Absosmurfly I can't do it alone!" he said. Hefty was unsure to what he was trying to do. "I need someone like you!" Brainy said. "Me?" Hefty asked, unsure as to what he was getting at. "Someone forceful and dynamic, with your courage, your integrity," Brainy said. "Well, I...," Hefty stuttered. "For a top level position!" Brainy said. "Top level?" Hefty asked, beginning to get excited at the prospect. Brainy then presented him with a badge. "Hefty Smurf, I appoint you Royal General Colonel Captain of the Guards!" he proudly stated. Hefty felt his ego grow as he had never been given such a big position in his entire life. But before he could become his appointed position, he first needed some Smurfs to be his loyal soldiers, and he knew just who to pick. As the other Smurfs waited outside, Hefty popped out of the window and pointed to a group of Smurfs. "Fergus! Hawkeye! Dempsey! Vanity! Smurf your butts in here," Hefty said in a demanding tone of voice. "Why should we, laddie?" Fergus demanded. "To be the guards for his majesty, King Smurf!" Hefty said proudly. "If Brainy thinks for one second that I'm going to be one of his guard Smurfs, he can think again!" Hawkeye answered back. "I refuse to smurf to such lows." "I must agree with Hawkeye," Dempsey added. "I refuse to be a guard Smurf for that self proclaimed know-it-all." Hefty frowned with frustration, but decided to choose three other Smurfs to join him and Vanity. They went inside the house and Hefty marched them out in single file, all of them carrying halberds whilst Hefty carried a small sword. "Hup, two, three, four! Hup, two, three, four! Company, HALT!" Hefty said in a commanding tone of voice. "The rest of you grab your tools and let's go! We have a palace to build for his majesty, King Smurf!" Most of the other Smurfs gasped at what Hefty had said, but Greedy coughed after taking a lick of his lollipop. "A palace?" Greedy asked, sounding really shocked. "Now wait just a palace picking minute...," Clumsy began before Smurfette voiced her view on the subject. "We still have work to do on the dam!" She said adamantly. "If he wants a palace, let him build it himself!" The other Smurfs began to voice their refusals before they were led away by Hefty and his chosen Smurfs. "Hup, two, three, four! Hup, two, three, four! Hup, two, three! Come on, get smurfing, you Smurfs!" Hefty said in a demanding tone of voice as he led the Smurfs away to work on the palace. Brainy watched all this occur from the safety of his own studio; he smiled with glee. "Ah! That's better... much better," Brainy said. But as all this was occurring, the effects of the unfinished repairs on the dam began to take place as the water level began to rise to dangerous levels and it started to seep through a small crack in the woodwork. Back in the village, the construction of Brainy's palace was well underway. Most of the Smurfs were busy shoveling rock and dirt, some were laying bricks and mortar to make the walls, and others were digging in holes. "I hate smurfing holes!" Grouchy complained as he dug. "Tell me about it, laddie," Fergus responded. "This really smurfs." At that moment, Lazy decided to sneak away to get a nice nap, so he looked around to check if the coast was clear. "Okay! Nobody's smurfing my way! Time to go smurf a little nap nearby!" Lazy thought to himself, before he came face-to-face with Hefty who was patrolling the area, he looked at him with glancing eyes. "Smurfing somewhere, Lazy?" Hefty asked in a demanding tone of voice. "Ah, well, well, well!" Lazy stuttered, beginning to sweat profusely. "Get back to work!" Hefty demanded, pointing to the shovel closeby. Lazy went back to the shovel and made several digs before leaning up against it to get a nice nap. "Look, laddies! Here smurfs the so-called 'Smurf King'," Hawkeye said sarcastically, as Brainy passed by to check up on his palace's construction. "Well, it looks to me like it's smurfing right along! It's perfect! Keep it up!" Brainy said proudly as he passed through. The other Smurfs just frowned in sheer frustration. "Yes, King Smurf!" Hefty said. "Alright, you Smurfs! Smurf up the pace now! Get smurfing!" ... As work on the palace progressed, Brainy decided to pay a visit to Tailor's shop to ask him something of valuable importance. When he entered without knocking, Brainy noticed Tailor was busy working on another project. "Good day, Tailor," Brainy said, catching Tailor by surprise. "Brainy!" Tailor said, sounding surprised. "You know you always knock before you enter." "That is for the common Smurfs," Brainy said. "As I am King Smurf, I can smurf anything I want since I smurf the authority to smurf so." "What do you want anyway?" Tailor asked, sounding annoyed that he couldn't get back to his current project. "I need you to smurf a king's crown and robe for me, and I need them smurfed now!" Brainy said. "Things like that take time to smurf, Brainy," Tailor said. "They just can't be smurfed instantly." "As King Smurf, I demand you smurf me a crown and robes right NOW!" Brainy demanded. "What will you do if I don't?" Tailor asked back. "I'll have Hefty smurf you in to jail if you don't!" Brainy responded. Tailor gulped at the very thought of being thrown in to jail. "Alright, give me several hours, I'll have Miner smurf me some of the jewels he'll find in the mines, and I'll smurf you a crown and a robe," he said. "Now you're starting to smurf in to King Smurf's good books," Brainy said with a smile before leaving Tailor's shop. ... After several hours had passed, Brainy had Hefty gather all the Smurfs at the newly-built palace. Tailor had presented Brainy with his crown and robe beforehand. Harmony stood before all the Smurfs and made several bangs of his drum. "Presenting our new leader in his even newer palace: King Smurf!" Harmony announced at last, before Brainy walked out onto the balcony to present himself to the other Smurfs. "No way, just take a smurf at that!" Demspey said angrily. "He's wearing golden clothes." "Who the smurf do you think you are, laddie?" Fergus shouted up to Brainy so loud that he could easily hear him. "You're not Hero! You've lost your smurf!" "Hero's not here, Fergus," Brainy answered smugly. "As of right now, I am the ruler, and guardian, of all Smurfs." "I must agree with you, Fergus," Hawkeye said. "He's really lost it." "I see him! But I don't believe him!" Smurfette said. "My fellow Smurfs!" Brainy began. "Your labor's have produced a palace of great beauty, and I would say thanks if I didn't deserve every bit of it." He looked down and noticed that every Smurf had disappeared; only Harmony was the remaining Smurf. "ALL LIVE, KING SMURF!" Harmony called up to him, before whistling with his fingers. Hefty put his arms by his side in an angry manner, and Brainy just frowned with frustration. As the other Smurfs left the area, they each had their own concerns. "Eh, gosh, what are going to do about Brainy?" Clumsy asked to no Smurf in particular. "I don't know, laddie," Fergus answered him. "I'm beginning to feel that Brainy will become more like a corrupt human king." "We can't really call him corrupt just yet, Fergus," Dempsey said. "But all the same, we have to keep our eyes smurfed at all times." "I must agree with you there, Dempsey," Smurfette added. "The very moment Brainy becomes corrupted or mad with power, we must smurf up with something." The other Smurfs agreed with what Smurfette said, but in her mind she couldn't figure out what to do if that situation ever did occur. 'Smurf to 'Part 3 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:King Of The Smurfs Chapters